The golden chain that binds us
by mystery angels
Summary: what happens when you don't reconize your best friend? Could a present from the past help you? NO YOAI!
1. Default Chapter

Hya all!! Here is sora and joyce with a great fic!!!!!!  
this is going to be 1 of the best storie's ever right sora?  
Oui  
FRENCH EEP!  
calm down-_______-"  
hehehe........ ^___^"  
sora ist there going to be a couple in this fic?  
yeeeeeszzzzzzz,maaaaaaaaaybeeeeeeeeeeeee,ofcourse  
got a suggestion?  
what abouth kai&mariah^__~ if you know what im thinking  
hahahahahaha  
and others?  
maybe a guy for ME and YOU  
wOOOW(drool)  
hehehe.....  
  
but just with other words!!  
THIS IS GONNA BE THE GREATEST FIC!!!!!!  
MUWHAHWHAHWAHAHAHAHWHAHWAHA  
Hope you dudes and dudettes enjoy this!!!!!  
Ofcourse they will like it.....right dudes?! *or else!*  
erhum....but this WILL be our best fic EVER...  
simply cause it's our first fic written together.  
  
stay tuned at another episode of sora en joyce best fic ever!!! 


	2. a home for us

> > > > In a big city called Spira,was a little house called "Sakura no yume". It was a home for orphans, it wasn't like a mansion but it was good enough for the little kids. Some of these kids has a horrible past. This boy is 1 of them, here is his file:  
========================  
**Name**: Kai Hiwatari
>>>> 
>>>> **Age**: 6
>>>> 
>>>> **Natonality**: russian/japanese
>>>> 
>>>> **Mother**: Kahimi Hiwatari {dead}
>>>> 
>>>> **Father**: Yuiri Hiwatari {dead}
>>>> 
>>>> **Family** **left**: Voltaire Hiwatari/grandfather
>>>> 
>>>> **Cause** **of** **death**: Nobody knows. Some say it was the maffia, others say a car accident.
>>>> 
>>>> Not only boys has a horrible past girls als have a past that they rather forget. 
>>>> 
>>>> This file is from a girl with a dead family.
>>>> 
>>>> **Name**: Mariah Shinoda 
>>>> 
>>>> **Age**: 5 ½
>>>> 
>>>> **Natonality**: chinees/japanese
>>>> 
>>>> **Mother**: Boa Shinoda {dead}
>>>> 
>>>> **Father**:Kiriyama Shinoda{dead}
>>>> 
>>>> **Family** **left**: nobody
>>>> 
>>>> **Cause** **of** **death**: her mother was a famous singer,but was shot at 1 of her shows,the man who did this was a ex-boyfriend of Boa. When her father heard this he commited suicide.
>>>> 
>>>> BUT!! We also have kids with a past that parents rather forget!! Here are 2 girls that makes a parents life a HELL!!.  
=================================  
**Name**: Joyce Cremer 
>>>> 
>>>> **Age**: 5 ½
>>>> 
>>>> **Natonality**: We rather don't wanna to know that (-.-)"
>>>> 
>>>> **Mother**: ???
>>>> 
>>>> **Father**: ???
>>>> 
>>>> **Family**: ???
>>>> 
>>>> **Past**: We found this [cough]brat[cough] for the door with a letter.  
  
_hello, If you read this letter, then I'm finally becoming lunatic thanx to this child. If you are going to take care for her READ THE WARNINGS!! **1.** Never EVER give her sugar!! **2.** Don't fall for her puppy dog eyes **3.** If you take care for her you are a dead men!!!_
>>>> 
>>>> Then there is her best friend [sigh] lets say these 2 are 1 of a kind.
>>>> 
>>>> **Name**: Sora Uematsu 
>>>> 
>>>> **Age**: 5 ½
>>>> 
>>>> **Nationality**: Japanese/Russian
>>>> 
>>>> **Mother**: Irina Uematsu {mudered}
>>>> 
>>>> **Father**: Kiyoshi Uematsu {murdered}
>>>> 
>>>> **Family** **left**: No one
>>>> 
>>>> **Past**: This girl stands for T.R.O.U.B.L.E. , she has driven her teacher  
insane!,her parents!!,her family! And everyone else. She was put here when her  
parents died. But after that happened she is still a sugar rushie gurlie!


	3. gotta love it

"Hey Kai,Hey Kai!" A pink haired girl said."Let's go play together!"  
A blue haired boy looked up and then continued fixing his blade.  
"pweaaaaaase? Then you can teach me how to blade!" Disturbed Kai looked up  
to Mariah and simply said:"No." And walked away.  
"Hey!...Wait! Aaw,your no fun." Mariah walked outside and inhaled deeply.  
"Aaah,I love the Spring!"With that she sprinted in the direction of the  
Tsuki Lake.  
  
When Mariah was at the lake she looked at all the pretty flowers in the  
water.  
But she didn't notice a group of kids who where at the age of 6.  
Mariah heard a sound and turned around,there she saw 3 boys.  
One of them had blond spike hair and blue eyes his name was Katsumo.  
The other boy has black hair,green eyes and was named Etsuya.  
Mariah took a step back and asked:"What do you want?"  
The boys only stood there and laughed.Mariah wondered what they were  
laughing at.  
A boy with purple hair stept forwards to Mariah and looked to her with his  
hazel eyes."So,what are you doing here in our domain,....Pinkie?"  
Mariah shot him a glare."First of all,this is a public place and second,my  
name isn't Pinkie!It's Mariah." She said taking a stap in the direction of  
the boys."Katsumo snickered.  
"That's a really stupid name,hahahaha!Pinkie." Mariah felt like punching  
him on his nose.  
But that wouldn't be nice so she decided not to."Hmpf!"  
With that she walked pass them.But the silent Etsuya stook his foot out and  
Mariah tripped over it and fell ont the ground with a loud 'Thud!'  
The boys laughed their heads off "Hahahahaha!That girl just fell like  
that!"  
But Mariah didn't think it was funny."You think that was funny!?"  
She said with tears in her eyes,cause it did hurt a little.  
"Awww don't say she is going to cry!?  
An...." Before Etsuya was going to say something a voice came out behind  
him.  
"And if she's going to cry,then you have a BIG problem with no other than  
me."  
All the boys turned around and saw...Kai!.  
The boys ran like crazy and one even trips over Kai's foot.  
"You oke?" Kai said while pulling Mariah on her feet with one arm.  
* sniff * " I think so,thank you Kai."  
"No proble...."Kai was about to say something but Mariah almost jumped on  
him and gives him a hug.  
"You know Kai ,you are kinda cute."She said with a wink.  
And gives him a small peck on his cheek.  
Kai was standing there like he was frozen.  
"Kai!!" Mariah runs back to kai and take her hand in his.  
Then he snapt out of his trance and a little blush came on his cheeks.  
Then they walked hand in hand back to there house.  
  
Kai sat down in the grass and took his beyblade out off his pocket.  
He was just fixing his attack ring when Mariah sneaked behind him and  
suddenly said: "Hey Kai!What are you doing?" Kai let out a yelp and turned  
around."You wanted to scare me to dead or something?! My beyblade allmost  
fall!" Mariah only giggled."Sorry Kai,I just wanted to ask....." She looked  
to the grass below her and  
blushed."Er....Doyouwanttoteachmehowtoblade!"Marah suddenly blurted out.  
silence........"Hehehe...hahahaha...You look cute when your blushing."This  
made her blush even more.  
"So what did you wanted to say Mariah? I didn't really understanded it."  
Mariah looked up to Kai."Do you er,want to teach me how to blade?"  
Kai blinkt."Ofcourse!"Mariah beamed of happiness.They walked to a deserted  
playground and sat down on a bench."So,let me see your blade."Kai said with  
a curious expression on his face."Well,er...there is a little problem."Kai  
looked at Mariah with a puzzled look.  
"I don't have a blade." Kai blinkt,once........twice,and  
chuckled."Hehehe....No worries Mariah.I know just the place to find the  
perfect blade for you." And Kai took Mariah by her hand and dragged her in  
the direction of the new hobbyshop.  
  
"Kai,do you really think its here?"Mariah said while looking around her to  
see a street that she doesn't reconize.  
"Hey I come here like...like.umm.all day!!!"Kai said while still holding  
her hand  
"Oow ok then"Mariah blushed cause she noticed that Kai was still holding  
her hand.  
Then Kai stopped for a store with bright green letters said"The best blade  
shop!,if you're looking for the best attack rings,defense rings and  
anything else!"  
"WooW "Mariah was looking at the store with big eyes.  
Kai grinned when he saw Mariah's face"Come on lets go inside!"  
"Ok!!"When Mariah got inside her eyes turned like 2 pingpong balls.Umm Kai  
how must I look? There are so much beyblades here!!"  
Kai looked at her and gives a smal smile"If you see a beyblade that you  
like,bring it to me.Then I can look if its ok.  
Before Mariah could walk away she heard a loud,hyper voice calling Kai.  
"HEY KAI!!!!!!!"A blond haired boy at the age of Kai waved at him.  
"Hey Maxie could you do me a favor?"  
~So the boy's name is Maxie or Max~Mariah thought to herself.  
"So what do you want Kai?"  
"I was looking for a beyblade for her"Kai said while pushing mariah  
forwards.  
"Uhh ..Hello my name is Mariah"A little blush came to her face.  
"Hya Mariah!my name is Max!Or Maxie for friends ~_^"He said with a wink.  
"Ooh my dad was working on a beyblade!,he said it was going to be a blade  
for girls! Folow m...."  
Before max could finish his line a loud "YES!!" and "NO!" was heard.  
"Sora I tell you 1 more time that ISN'T a good attack ring!"A girl with 2  
red/brown piggy tails said.  
"And I tell you Joyce 1 more time that it IS a good attack ring"This time a  
girl with shoulder lengt black hair said."Ahum..."  
The two girls looked in the direction of three other  
kids."Woops,hehehe...."The girl with pig tails said."Err...hehehehe.Sorry  
we disturbed you guys." The black haired girl said.  
"Hi! My name is Joyce!"The one with the piggy tails said,walking towards  
Max,Kai and Mariah."And my name is Sora! How are ya doin' guys?"  
"Great!"Max said.  
"But I don't think you girls are doing great,why where you screaming?"  
"Oow hehehe.."Joyce was scrathing her head ,and Sora was looking at her  
shoe's with a little blush.  
"well we,..umm hehe,were arguing about a attack ring"Sora said.  
Mariah,Kai and Max all had a anime sweatdrop.  
"So what are you guys you looking for?"Joyce said  
"Ooh we where looking for a beyblade for Mariah"Kai said while he and  
Mariah had eye contact.  
"Wait a sec! Aren't you also from Sakura no yume!!?"Sora and Joyce said  
together.  
"Yup! We are,why?"Mariah said a little confused.  
"We also live there!"Sora said.  
"Kewl,do you girls beyblade?"Kai said  
"Yup!,meet Iceraina"Joyce held her beyblade in her hand so they can look,it  
was a big ice blue phoenix.  
"Don't forget about me"And Sora took a blade out of her pocket."I call my  
blade Blackvixen,though there isn't a bitbeast in it."  
"Sora look at the time!"Joyce pulled at Sora's arm"Sorry we gotta run!,see  
ya!!"With that they run the blade shop out.  
"Nice girls"Mariah said  
"they're ok,I guess"Kai said while shrugging.  
"Ooh and Mariah,here's the blade that I wanna show you"Max said while  
pulling the blade out of a box.  
"Kai!! This is the 1 I want!!"Mariah almost screamt .  
"Ok,what does it cost?"Kai said while pulling out his digimon wallet(hey!  
He's only 6!)  
"Well normally it cost 100-,"Kai's eyes were now like 2 tennis balls "but  
since its for you Kai you get it for free"  
"Thanx Max you're a life saver"Kai said while looking at a jumping Mariah.  
"No problem"Max was also looking at a jumping Mariah" Hey it's getting  
late,you guys better get back"  
"Yeah you're right,SEE YA MAX!"Kai said while pulling the jumping Mariah on  
her arm.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~BACK IN SAKURA NO  
YUME!!!!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Mariah and Kai sat for the fire in the room both with their pyjamas  
on,Mariah in her pink one and Kai in his black one.  
Kai has this strange feeling that this is going to be the last day that he  
sees her.  
"Mariah?"Kai said while looking next to him to see Mariah.  
"Yes Kai?"Mariah said looking in his koper eyes.  
"Come here"he said while pulling her arm to sit between his legs.  
Mariah sat down and looked at the ground blushing .  
Then Kai wrapped his arms around her stomach,with his chin on her head.  
"You know Mariah,I really like you I think you're REALLY cute"Now it was  
Kai's turn to blush.  
"Well Kai I really like you 2,and i also think you're REALLY cute"With that  
she gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"I wanna give you something Mariah"he unlockt his necklace around his neck  
and locked it around Mariah's neck,it was a gold phoenix with Kai's name  
written on the back.  
"Wow!,Kai it's so pwetty!"Mariag said in shock.  
"I wanna give you something too!"Mariah unlockt her own necklace and locked  
it around Kai's neck,it was a gold mountain cat with also Mariah's name  
written on the back.  
"I wuve you Kai"Mariah said while snuggle in Kai's arms.  
"I wuve you 2 Mariah,and always will"  
"Ahum! Sorry to disturb you guys but er...."Said Joyce who just came in.  
"...But it's time to hit the sack,Kai..." Sora said walking towards Kai and  
Mariah while giving them a wink."And you to Mariah!Hehehe."Joyce said.  
Mariah and Kai were blushing like mad! 


	4. The storm

** Hi all:waves:**

**sora and joyce have returned! muwahaha**

**sorry for the longwaiting on this chap! but we have a reason!**

**we were kiddnapt by evil telletubies from HELL!**

**but we gave them a cookie and now we can writh again **

**Dont forget to review us! Pweaseee**

"Go Blackvixen!"

A loud crash was heard when the tree fell down.

"Excuse me... Take it easy Sora, it's only five in the morning!"

Joyce sleepily said while making pig tails in her hair.

"Hmm. I need some more practise if I ever want to get a bitbeast."

Joyce now was clearly awake. A grin creeped over her face.

"Hehehe. You're being silly. Look at me, I'm not the best blader of the universe and I have a wonderfull bitbeast..."

The other girl sat down in the lush green grass and frowned.

"Iceraina is so cool. A large phoenix with ice blue feathers. A pith black beak, sea blue cat eyes and a long tail of white diamonts. She's beautiful. "

Sora turned to Joyce and gave a faint smile.

"I guess you're right."

The girl with pig tails now had an even bigger grin on her face.

"Ofcourse I'm right, and I'm not the best blader in YOUR eyes. But in reality I'm the best blader of the world named Beyblade Champ Joyce!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

Both girls were laughing at that comment for a while.

"Now. Let's get to business!" Joyce took position in front of the fallen tree and launched her blade.

"Go Iceraina!"

The black and ice blue blade went in the direction of the tree with a speed human eyes couldn't follow. Joyce narowed her eyes and chose the weakest spot of the tree.

"Iceraina! Now, Icedance!"

In a blink the tree fell in a thousand parts.

"Oooh yeah! That's what I call GIRLPOWER!" She called back her blade, fetched it and did a victory dance.

------+

The eyes of a 6 years old boy slowly opened when the sun shone on his face. The other boys were still sleeping soundly. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. 'Pesky mosquitos.. Tonight I will kill them all with that tennis racket looking thing.'

He fixed his hair a bit and yawned again. His eyes widened when he looked at the clock on the wall.

"Holy cows! I'm late, it's almost 6 o'clock!"

Kai quickly put his clothes on and grabbed Dranze from his night table. When he

closed the door as quiet as possible behind him he saw a girl of his age at the other side of the road.

"Hey Joyce! Err..sorry I'm late, I overslept."

Joyce crossed the street and said: "Oh that's okay."

She smiled and then walked in to the house.

"Hey wait! Where's Sora? I thought she would come too."

The girl turned around and blinked.

"Ofcourse she came. She's still there waiting for you. I went here to find you for her. So now I've found you, I can go to sleep again. Bye bye."

And she went to the girls bedrooms with a cheesy grin plasterd on her face. Kai was left behind with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Hn. Girls, I'll never understand them.."

And he ran towards the Bevelle forest.

------+

"NooOooOO!" Kai cried out as Tinky-winky kidnaps him and runs off to Teletubieland...

Ahahaha, nah just kidding. people trow rotten tomatoes Eep! okay okay, We'll go on with the fic...geez!

"Heeelllooo!"

Kai slowly walked to the open place in the quiet forest and had a look around.

"Woah, what happened to that...eh..tree?"

"C'mon Blackvixen! You can do it!" A girls voice yelled.

A loud crack was heard and a big tree fell down close to him.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't saw you standing there." A voice said out of nothing.

"Huh? Where are you...Sora, is that you?"

A soft giggle was heard.

"AAAAH!" Kai screamed when he felt something one his shoulder.

He ran away from whatever it was and hid himself behind the Bamboo.(really fast, in anime style :D) Soft laughter was heard from the open place.

"It's just me, Sora. Nothing to be afraid of."

The boy came out of his hiding place and brushed of his pants. 'Damn poison plants, my arms itches so badly!'

Kai scratched his arm and walked towards the grinning girl.

"So. Where were you hiding?"

The girl laughed.

"Up there!" She pointed to a big tree. The blue haired boys eyes grew big like two pingpong balls.

"What were you doing there? It's so, so... So high!"

------+

"Dranzer! Come out!"

A large red phoenix came out of the blue beyblade shining and looking proud. Big powerfull wings and wearing a gold armour with blue gems adorning it. Shiny red feathers wich seem to shine a scarlet glow. Long tail feathers flowing with perfect grace and beauty.

Sora stared at the bitbeast with big eyes.

"Wow, your bitbeast is so cool!"

Kai smiled proudly.

"And don't forget, he's strong!"

The red/black blade and the blue blade were circling around each other when the boy suddenly set a first move.

"Dranzer, Spitfire attack!"

Hot flames began to circle around the large bird-like creature.

'Oh no, if I don't come up with something smart then my blade will turn

into charcoal!'

The boy saw his bitbeast building up power to attack.

Still circling around eachother Dranzer began to glow more and more, wating for Kai to give orders.

"Go Dranzer! Spitfire attack!"

The big fire phoenix was surrounded with red flames and was diving with max speed into Blackvixen, the blade threatening to turn into a crispy chunk of burned metal.

"Oh no! Blackvixen!" She yelled, but knowing it was too late.

Suddenly the sky turned grey and thunder was heard. Dranzer stopped in the middle of his attack, flames dissapearing and started hovering above the dish, slowly coming down and the beyblades started to circle around eachother again. Sora took a glance at the boy who seemed to look at something really fascinating in the air.

"Wow, what is that?"

Softly it began to rain.

------+

A brown haired girl slowly opened her intense blue eyes as she heard a strange sound. She rubbed her eyes and looked outside the window.

"Sweet lollypops! What's happening?"

She ran out the her bedroom and started looking for a certain pink haired person.

"Mariah! Where are you?" She ran down to the large livingroom and crashed down next to the pink haired girl who was admiring her new blade.

"Mariah! I've found you!"

She said panting heavely, the girl had ran to all rooms to find her. Mariah looked at her and smiled.

"Sup Joy? You seem to be out of breath."

The other girl franticly started to point out the window. Mariah looked at the window, what she saw was a grey sky and it was raining heavily. Thunder rumbled.

both girls walked to the window.

"What's the big news? It's just rain and stuff. Nothing to be afraid of."

Joyce gazed outside. Outside rain was falling down the streets, grey wolks turned darker and the wind softly blew.

"Kai and Sora are still outside..."

------------ Bevelle forest -------------

Sora looked up to the dark sky and felt uncomfortable. Rain was pouring down and their vision became blurry.

"What do you mean? I don't see anything."

She yelled but her voice was drowned by the howling of the wind. Kai pointed to the clouds. If you looked close you would've seen a glowing black tail dissapearing behind the huge clouds.

"There! I think it's a huge fox!" He shouted. A loud thundercrack was heard and some clouds shove aside. Sora's eyes shot open wide.

"It's a bitbeast!"

Kai squinted his eyes and also saw the black fox diving down to the earth.

They looked at the fire surrounded fox that came closer and closer increasing speed, it's eyes glowing intense red eyes. Both kids screamed out and everything went white...


	5. Goodbye isnt forever

When Kai woke up he was no longer in the forest. He looked beside him and saw Sora still fast asleep, when suddenly the door flung open, the next thing Kai saw was some pink hair before the pink thing pounced on him.

'KAAAAAIIII! You're not dead!" Mariah said while hugging him.

"No duhh, otherwise I wouldn't be breathing now!" Kai said while rolling his eyes. Mariah and Joyce laughed.

Kai

"Where exactly are we?" Kai said after he stepped out of the bed and had taken a look around the room they were in. Mariah sat down on a chair and motioned Kai to sit next to her and Joyce. "We're back home, in the orphanage." She said.

Next to do was trying to wake up Sora.

Joyce had tried everything!

Water..

Screaming..

Shaking.. but it was like the girl was in a coma!

Then a frustated Joyce brought her hand up and suddenly they heard a loud "SLAP!"

Next thing they saw was a red hand print appearing on Sora's cheek.

"Cookies?"

Was all the girl replied.

Suddenly joyce brought her lips to Sora's ear and whispered:

"I got those chocolate cookies you like so much"

Suddenly Sora's eyes popped open and the first thing she felt was a burning tingling feeling on her cheek.

"Ehh.. Does someone know what happend to my cheek?" With that question Kai gave Joyce a evil grin, Mariah began to giggle...and Joyce suddenly laughed..

A nervous laugh.

"Spill it, Joyce"

Sora said while giving her friend a I-know-you-did-something glare.

Silence, followed by muffled laughs were heard as the raven haired girl put on a pout. Joyce stepped forward and broke the awkward silence.

"Well it was like this! I was trying to wake you up and suddenly we heard a : POOF: sound, then suddenly the cookie monster came in this room and said, " Joyce took a deep breath and continued explaining 'what happend'.

"Your friend stole my cookies and has eaten the whole box! For that I'm gonna give her the slap of Hell," While Joyce was saying this Mariah and Kai's face were like this --;

"So then he slapped you."

Joyce said while having a goofy smile on her face .

Then the whole room was silent, for the second time.

"Well that makes sence..." Sora said while rubbing her cheeck.

Kai and mariah looked at eachoter and then burst out of laughing.

------+

"So what exactly happend yesterday?" Mariah asked.

After Kai explained the whole thing Mariah suddenly said: "So Sora you saw a bitbeast running at you?"

"Well yeah it was big! And it looked like a fox only this one had these red flaming eyes." Sora told them.

"Well..maybe..nah..that couldn't be." The pink haired girl exclaimed.

"What Mariah was trying to say," Kai suddenly says.

"Is that it could be your bitbeast you saw!" Joyce whispered with big eyes.

"No.. no.. that couldn't be!" Sora said while running to the table to pick up her blade.

When Sora picked up her blade she saw what she always wanted! At the center of her blade was a red bit chip displaying a black fox-like creature with allmost haunting glowing red eyes.

"Guys..."

She said with a shaky breathe.

"You're never gonna believe this.. but I have a bitbeast!" She said while jumping up and down

"Wel then.. Me and Galux challenge you for a match!" Mariah exclaimed while waiting for the anwser.

"Let's go then!" Sora said while pointing to the door.

------+

The group of friends run outside. But stop in their track when they see two black vans driving up the lane with screeching tires.

Two men stepped out of the first van. One of them had long grey hair, the other had short purple hair.

When the men saw the children standing there they start walking to them.

The man with the grey icky long hair started to speak when they stood infront of the gang.

"Well look who we got here. Kai ..what have you grown my dear." The man said.

"I can't talk with strangers mister." Kai replied while grimacing and backing off slowly.

"But Kai, I'm your grandfather, Voltaire" The man know as Volitaire spoke, inching his face closer to Kai's and grabbing his chin to take a closer look.

"So? Stay away from me... you got bad breath!"

With that Kai held on his nose. Volitaire's left eyebrow twitched. He grabbed Kai by his arms and trew him in the van.

"Now the girls. sigh"

------+

Boris could cry right now. His pants were on his heels and he is laying in a poison bush.

Sora and Joyce were doing a victory dance when Volitaire sneeks up behind them and holds them in his strong grip. "Oh no! The cookie monster is coming for me!" Sora yelled while kicking the "**cookie monster**".

"Sora... That is not the cookie monster!" Joyce said.

"Who is it then?" Sora turned her head to see ...

"THE ICKY HAIR MAN!"

Again Voitair twitches and trow them in the other van.

Now the only one left was Mariah. While backing away she suddenly bumped against the tree.

Mariah screamed in surprise and quickly Volitaire pulled a hand for her mouth. Unfortunatly for him her neko teeth sunk in his flesh.

"Aaahh!" Voltaire screamed while he waved his hand up and down but the girl was still biting in his hand.

So he walks to the van with the girl and trows her in it. He gestured Boris to get in the van where the girls where trown in and then takes a look at his hand again.

"Next time I let those morons of "sidekicks" do this, that's what they're paid for. Not sitting on their butt and snicker when seeing Boris' heart printed boxershorts."

With that the he got in the van and closed the door behind him.

"Drive."

------+

As kai looked and pounded on the back seeth window. He screamed for the last time the name that would be forever in his mind.

"MARIAAAH!"

As Mariah was looking trough the window she saw Kai pounding on the window.

With her lip trembling and tears streaming down her face the van rides away from her only love.

The only thing she could do was a goodbye wave...

But goodbye isn't forever ..right?


End file.
